


way back home

by Sleepymachine



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, M/M, Slavery, canon typical awful things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepymachine/pseuds/Sleepymachine
Summary: short snippets of LW Robin's life in, and out of the vault





	1. Easy Living

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 1 takes place while Robin is growing up in the vault

_The Vault is all Robin remembers. All he knows._

All he'd ever known were metal walls and fluorescent lights. The smell of chemicals. The smell of blood. 

As soon as he'd learned to walk, he was toddling around his father's clinic. tiny hands grasping for everything, despite knowing nothing. He grew up with two fathers-though only one of them had anything to do with his existence. Only one has his eyes, his hair, his face. James. 

He grows up different. He can never quite figure out why. Maybe because he looks different. Maybe because his mother is dead, or he has two fathers. Maybe because he's not as tall or as strong or as  _fucking mean_ as the other boys. 

He's thankful he has Amata. Amata who could tell Butch to  _"fuck off"_ while he was too busy with a bloody nose. Amata who wasted her own makeup to hide his black eyes. Amata who first suggested he learn to fight. He's not sure where he'd be without her. 

The first time he puts the Pip-boy on, it feels like a gift. Every day after that, the weight on his wrist felt more and more like a shackle. Less like being an adult, and more like being a prisoner. 

_At least he has a home. has water, and food, and a family_ , he tells himself,  _at least he's not dead somewhere in the wasteland._ He knows it's nonsense, to want to see the world. To want to see scorched earth and dirty water. But some part of him believes that it can't all be like that. That somewhere out there, the world had to be fixing itself. 

No matter how many times it's beat into him that the  _vault is home._ It never feels right. No matter how many years he spends within the vault; pent up in metal walls and strict routine, he feels like an outsider. Like an intruder in his own home. Even as a child, everyone looked at him differently. Treated him differently. Like they were wary, or afraid. 

It takes him nineteen years to understand why. 


	2. Into Each Life (Some Rain Must Fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CH2: takes place during the time right after Robin leaves the vault. He's been out for a week, week and a half maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight mention of attempted coercion from Moriarty?

 

Robin can't bring himself to believe what's happening. 

_His father left. Jonas is dead. He's alone, and clueless._

_Part of him wishes they'd killed him too._

Nobody in Megaton has seen his father. Colin Moriarty claims he's seen him, but the thing he asks for in exchange, Robin doesn't want to give him. Doesn't want to give anybody. 

He spends his free hours talking to Gob, or scrounging for weapons and food. He has a handful of caps that Moira slipped him, but it's not enough to keep him alive. 

 

 

He spends days wandering the area around Megaton, looking for something that wasn't there, or simply didn't exist. He's hoping to find some little shred of his father, of his old life, to prove to himself that the search wasn't pointless. That he wasn't _really_ alone. 

It's when the sky is dark, and the only thing left to do is think that he gets angry with his father. when he can truly feel wronged, and abandoned, and royally fucked over. That he can roll over onto his side and cry, and curse because his father left. it's his fault that jonas is dead. that he's alone in the wastes. And yet no matter how hard he wants to, no matter how hard he tries, he can't hate James. He can't hate the last person he has left in the world, even if it is his fault he's alone. that jonas is dead. that he no longer has a home. 

So he devotes himself to finding him instead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short segment, the next one will be a little longer. Chapters 2-5 will probably be Robin suffering because why not?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! If you have any suggestions, or you'd like to beta read future chapters, let me know!


End file.
